Past to Present
by Itachi'slover
Summary: What happens when a girl from Itachi's past resurfaces? Will he fall in love or leave her to die. But he should watch out. With this girl, you should expect the unexpected... rated for future chapters. May contain Lemon. ItachiXOOC
1. Begin

**This story might contain adult themes in later chapters, but now… nah.**

**As a note: Ryuu is my made up character. she is loosley based on me with her gene pool coming from the uchiha family. i may be using her a loy more in my fics, or versions of her.**

Chapter 1: A Quest

He stared down at the limp body. She seemed familiar. Blond hair, willowy frame, blue eyes so dark that they were almost black. It could only be her.

"Me first." Kisame licked his lips. It was a scary sight. He reached out to touch the girl. Everyone but Itachi laughed. He knew her. She had touched a place in heart he hadn't known existed. That's why she wasn't dead. He remembered…

FLASHBACK

_8 year old Itachi stood in the woods getting ready to practice a new jutsu he had made up, when he heard a rustle in the bushes. He sighed. It had to be his annoying little brother Sasuke. After waiting a couple minutes for little Sasuke's black haystack of hair to pop out the bushes, Itachi realized it wasn't his little brother. But nobody else came into the Uchiha woods but him and Sasuke. Itachi, puzzled, decided to check it out. He had walked only walked a short distance when he saw her. Her? No female would dare follow him into these woods despite the fact that his fan girls were crazy about him. He started to walk into the clearing when she pulled kunai out of her bag and closed her eyes. The kunai flew from her hands and embedded themselves in random targets around the clearing. Only 1 kunai missed. "Damn it!" The girl shook her head and the rubber band holding her hair back snapped. Golden blond hair fell down to her waist. "Damn, why can't I ever get that one!?" That was the moment Itachi chose to step out of the woods. He hadn't made a sound, but she whirled around a _**_Fuuma Shuriken in her hand. "Whoa," thought Itachi. He hadn't even seen her take out the giant shuriken. He didn't know anybody, except himself who was that fast. "What do you want? Who are you?" Her voice was like a fox's whisper, evil and dark. Itachi activated the sharingan, just in case. Something about this girl told him that she was dangerous. "I am Uchiha Itachi, these woods belong to my family please leave." She laughed. "You can't tell me to go." "Why not," he asked. "Because I am an Uchiha." Itachi was shocked. "My mother was Uchiha Shina. She was killed because she married a man from the hidden mist village. I am… the reason she was killed. I have lived with my father all these years but he sent me here when I activated the sharingan." The girl looked smug. "I am Uchiha Ryuu." Now her voice was musical. Itachi nodded in shock. Recovering quickly he said, "I can help you get that last target…" Ryuu smiled and he knew that she would get the target on the first try. After that day Itachi began to obsess over the blond Uchiha girl. She was the only girl who wasn't obsessed with him and that was weird. Finally she said yes and they became best friends. But at 13 Itachi told Ryuu that they had to stop being friends. She was hurt and asked him why. He said he couldn't tell her. "Please," he said. 'Please go back to your father's village." And he wouldn't tell her why. So she left. The next week a disturbing piece of news was going around. It said, "ALL THE UCHIHA'S ARE DEAD. UCHIHA ITACHI HAS MURDERED THEM ALL BUT HIS BROTHER SASUKE." Ryuu gasped when she heard this. Not her Itachi! Disturbed and obsessed, she began a quest to find him…_**

**END FLASHBACK**

**"No." What? Kisame moved his hand away from the girl. Itachi shook his head.**

**"No, don't touch her." Everyone in Akatsuki stared. Itachi had never done something like this before. It was totally unnatural. Itachi gently lifted her and walked to his room. He laid the unconscious Ryuu on the bed. He hadn't seen her face in 5 years. Suddenly she sat up. "Alright!" she sounded happy. She hadn't even noticed him yet. "I have finally infiltrated Akatsuki to finish my quest!" Itachi cleared his throat. Ryuu turned and stared. In a flash, he was behind her, his hand on her cheek. "And what was that quest again, Uchiha Ryuu?" Ryuu pushed him away. Now that she had found him she was going to kill him. "My quest to find you." The tone of her voice was again dark and evil, the very twin of his own. He raised a perfect eyebrow. "You killed my mother's family, my aunts and uncles, cousins, grandparents…" she stopped. "But you didn't kill me. Why?" Itachi sighed. "You and Sasuke were the only things that mattered to me. That is why I told you to leave." He turned around and walked to the door. "Wash and dress and then meet me downstairs so that I may take you home. With speed that rivaled his, she stood in the doorway and hugged him. "Please don't leave me. I can't… I can't do it again." Ryuu cried and the tears wet Itachi's cloak. He gently placed her aside and mumbled, "It is better this way." He shut the door leaving Ryuu with tears of love and hate streaming from her eyes. "No. I will not lose the only man I have ever loved to, to this!" Ryuu went back to the bed and began planning her strategy. This was going to take a while.**

**Review please.**

**Kisame: Why am I the one trying to, you know, rape her?**

**Me: Because I don't like you that much.**

**Kisame: Wahhh! You don't love me.**

**Me: I can't I love Itachi.**

**Itachi: In your face shark boy.**


	2. Rage

**This story might contain adult themes in later chapters, but now… Nah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters except for Ryuu.**

**He shut the door leaving Ryuu with tears of love and hate streaming from her eyes. "No. I will not lose the only man I have ever loved to, to this!" Ryuu went back to the bed and began planning her strategy. This was going to take a while.**

**"Ryuu? Ryuu? Get down here now! We have to take you home!" Nothing, silence. Itachi sighed. He had known from moment he saw her, that she would be a lot of trouble. He walked up the stairs, opened the door to his room, and then slammed it shut. "I really didn't need to see that," Itachi thought. He opened the door again, this time covering his eyes. The raven moved towards the bed, lifted the sheet and placed it over the pretty blonde's body. Only then did he uncover his eyes.**

**About 10 minutes later, the girl's eyes flickered. And her gaze fell on Itachi. "Yeep!" She shrieked. After a couple of seconds she calmed down, and Itachi slowly walked towards her. "Why are you in my bed?" he inquired. "Because I was tired, why else? What are you Itachi, an idiot?" Her voice was loud and clear, and while she spoke, she tossed her long blonde tresses over her shoulder. Itachi couldn't help following her golden hair with his eyes, but when he caught an amused look on her face, he regained control. "Aha!" she accused. "You are interested!" He looked away. He couldn't face her or tell the truth. **

**"No." His voice was strong and emotionless, but years of loving him, had enabled Ryuu to reading Itachi's nonexistent emotions. "Ha. Got you. You can't hide anything from me Itachi…" she paused. "…sama." He stopped and stared. Ryuu hadn't called him that since THAT moment. "What did you call me Ryuu-chan?" "What did you call me Itachi-sama?"**

** It went on like that for at least a half an hour until Itachi gave up. "Hn." "Yes!" crowed Ryuu. "I won. Now you have to let me stay." Itachi raised his eyebrows. 'The old childhood game, I see her plan.' Out loud he said, "One night, two at the most, but no more. It's too dangerous for you here." She pouted. "So, that's what this is all about. It's too dangerous for me. I know danger. I was IN LOVE with a man who killed his entire clan! I searched the world for you! And you're trying to tell me I DON'T KNOW DANGER??!! You are an ignorant stupid teme!" And she pulled the covers over her head and cried real tears. **

**Slowly Itachi inched into the hallway, only to bump into Kisame and Deidara. "Well, well, well lover boy," snickered Kisame, "and here I was thinking you were gay." The annoying blond artist began laughing hysterically. "So, whatcha gonna do with her, Itachi?" The raven just sent them both a death glare. "Whatever un." And both Akatsuki walked away, leaving a confused and decidedly desolate Itachi standing in front of his door.**

**2 hours later**

**"Goddamit Ryuu, it's my room, let me in!" **

**"Umm, how about no?" **

** "Just open the door and we can…" he swallowed, "talk about it?"**

**Silence. That was just like her. Dramatic to a point and then thoughtful. That's what had made him like her in the first place. Inside the door, a certain blonde female silently laughed. "Wow," she thought, "if I was any better at acting I could make million!" She knew that if Itachi wanted to "talk about it," he was serious. Itachi never wanted to talk about it. That just wasn't him. **

**All of a sudden the door opened slightly. Ryuu peeked out to see Itachi sitting against the far wall, looking at the ground. "Itachi? Itachi? Are you asleep?" he didn't move. She walked up to him and lifted his chin. His eyes were shut, long black lashes resting on his smooth skin. "Whatever." She stood and walked back to Itachi's room laughing. But when she entered to room, the door slammed shut behind her. "Who-whose there?" Two strong arms fell around her waist and pulled her close. **

**"Ryuu-chan, why did you try to find me?**

**" "Itachi…. I…"**

**"Answer me."**

**"I…"**

**Itachi sighed. Ryuu was nervous and he could feel her body heating up. He spun the blonde in arms so that she was facing him. He smirked, and leaned down. Ryuu gasped in surprise as Itachi's soft lips collided with her own. She pulled away. **

**"No… I… why?"**

**"Because I want to."**

**She smirked. "Yeah, that's a good reason. So what am I now, your fuck toy? Oh wait, maybe I should go find Kisame and Deidara, so you can all gang rape me." Itachi stared at the fuming blond before him. Just a second ago she had been confused and weak, and now she looked ready to kill him. "Wow," he thought. "That was one major personality change.**


End file.
